A Blunt Apology
"A Blunt Apology" is a Season 3 Day 31 thread written on February 6th, 2015. Summary Full Text Blunt Donz: Blunt slowly peeked into Clover’s room, glancing from side to side. He looked down at the Eastern necklace he held in his one hand, and the note in the other. Nodding once, Blunt tip toed towards Clover’s unoccupied bed, reaching out to place the objects on her pillow. Clover Rose: Clover walked to her room, humming to herself. Most of her things were now at the cottage that she shared with Tezz, but sometimes she would stop in the room if she wanted a bit of time alone. She hesitated when she saw the open door, resting a hand on her dagger before entering the room. “What are you doing in my room?” Blunt Donz: Blunt screamed like a ballerina in peril, leaping so high he nearly hit the ceiling. He came back down, turning to face her and holding out his hands. “Oh gods! I know you have every reason to kill me, but if you will find it in the goodness of your spectacular heart to allow me a minute of free speech I swear I can make this right!” Clover Rose: Clover raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. She walked over to him, drawing her dagger as she did. At first she contemplated just stabbing him outright, but she settled on just pointing it at him. “Very well. Talk.” Her voice was cold, and it was clear by her tone that she would ''stab him if she didn’t like his answer. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt nodded eagerly. “I used a slur, several, deliberate, I admit it. But it was not for the purpose of elevating myself or putting you and your people down, it was for the sake of exposing that worm Darien as the racist cur that he is. He did not correct me for my terrible slurs, not disagree with me. So I took him away, broke his nose with my forehead, and told him never to come back. And that, my dearest, lovely lady, is the Odin sworn truth…” he then closed his eyes, spreading his arms. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover considered his answer for several long moments before stepping away from Blunt and slowly sheathing her dagger. “I believe you.” She crossed her arms, still glowering at him. “Just what, pray tell, are those?” She asked, briefly nodding her head to the things on her pillow. '''Blunt Donz: '"Oh!" Blunt looked down at them. "Ah…yes. A token of my sincerest apologies, and…of course, my deepest and passionate attraction to you." he smiled, saw that the flirt was not well received, and got back to business, clearing his throat, holding out the jewelry. "A necklace made in India, good quality, a merchants daughter tends to have the occasional rare a beautiful thing. If it’s not your style then by all means sell it for a good profit. But please…accept it. It’s the least I can do." he held it out to her. "And as for the note that was just a written apology explaining my criminal actions." 'Clover Rose: '''Clover slowly reached out a hand and took the necklace. “Thank you. I … appreciate it.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt heaved a great sigh. “Wonderful.” he paused. “And I’m sorry again…truly. No person should ever have to suffer though such words.” he walked to the door, letting his hand rest on the handle. “I’ll keep an eye out for ya.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover nodded hesitantly, not sure how to respond to his words. Before the rational part of her mind could stop her, she darted over to Blunt and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for a moment before drawing back. “Thanks.” '''Blunt Donz: '"You’re welcome," Blunt replied, all to happy to receive the hug. He clicked his tongue as he winked once, and then slipped out of the house. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Blunt Donz Category:Clover Rose